Slayers vacation
by Slayers64
Summary: Lina and Gourry have a vacation in Seyrune. This is my first fanfic, so please review! Lina/Gourry and slight Amelia/Zelgadis.
1. Chapter 1: the idea

Slayers Vacation

written by: Slayers64

chapter 1: the idea

It was the summer after beating Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Zel and Amelia parted ways with Lina and Gourry a while back. Lina was exausted from fighting monsters left and right, but she did not wish Gourry to know this so she put on a happy act. Gourry, however could see right through her. Lina, what's wrong? N-nothing. Lina, you know I can read you like a book, so what's wrong? (sigh) Gourry.... But she didn't get to finish because at that exact moment she feinted. Lina! Gourry yelled. Several hours later, Lina woke up to see Gourry staring at her. Gou....rry? Morning sunshine! He well? Uh....ya, thanks. No problem. It was at that moment Lina finally realized Gourry was carrying her. She blushed pink in the face. Gourry?! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down! Sorry Lina, no can do. You're to tired to walk. I...I.... Anyway, we're almost to the next town, we can stay the night at an inn. You can get some rest and think of something you want to do together. O....kay. But Lina had a tantrum all the way there, yelling put me down! Gourry didn't put her down and they walked all the way to the inn like that. When they got there, Gourry put Lina down and payed for two rooms. Here are you're keys, Mr. Also, you two seem like a fine couple, the clerk said. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! C-c-couple?! No, it's not like that! I, Lina Inverse, sorcery genius could never fall in love with a brainless, jelly-fish brain like Gourry! Lina blushed. The clerk wasn't listening though. Anyway, how long have you two been lovers? That's it! Lina blushed as crimson as her hair. Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIRE.....! Lina! Stop it! You're casting a fireball at the inn we're staying at! Gourry shouted, while holding Lina back. He then proceded to take Lina up the stairs, holding her hands tight behind her back. Lina, who had been grumbling all the way up, suddenly said: Gees Gourry, you don't have to be so rough! Sorry, Lina, he apologized. Lina, who was so exhausted went to bed without another word. The next morning, Lina slowly got out of bed and got ready. All the while she was thinking of what she and Gourry could do together. Hmm...... That's it! We can go on a vacation!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me: ya I know this probably isn't the best story you've ever read, but please review, this is my first fanfic. ^-^

Lina: That was you're best?

Me: Hey, didn't you hear me before, this is my first fanfic!

Gourry: Actually I thought it was pretty good.

Lina: since when do you think of anything but food?

Gourry: now look here!

Me: Sigh..... Here we go again.......


	2. Chapter 2: Amelia

chapter 2: Amelia

After Lina was done getting ready she went down stairs to see Gourry all ready waiting for her at breakfast. Morning sunshine! He replied. Morning! Lina returned. After a vicious food fight, trying to steal as much food as possible from the other person, Lina told Gourry about her idea. A vacation? He asked. Yes, she answered. Where to? Hmm..... let me think. After a moment, her head shot up, surprising Gourry. I know, how about Seyrune? We can go see Amelia, Phil, and Zelgaids too, if he's there! Gourry just smiled at Lina's sudden burst of ethusiasm and replied I'll go wherever you go, Lina. Lina blushed at that statement but quickly looked down. Well then, come on jellyfish brain! Lina said cheerfully, while slapping her blond headed companion on the back. So they packed their bags and eagerly set off for Seyrune. After a fewcdays of fighting over food endlessly, attacking bandit camps, and stealing their treasure, Lina and Gourry finally reached Seyrune. Lina's crimson colored hair was swaying in the breeze and her ruby eyes sparkled with antisipation. Gourry just stood there musing over his young friend's eagerness. Come on Gourry, we can go find Amelia and have a feast at the palace, then we can go for ice-cream for dessert, then we can go shopping at a magic shop or something! She replied happily. Gourry trained his sky-blue eys on her's and replied you're in a good mood. Lina looked puzzled for a moment. Well, why shouldn't I be? We haven't seen Zel or Amelia since we beat Hellmaster Phibrizzo, she shivered a little at the name. Well ya, I guess you're right. Well let's get going! When they got to the palace, Prince Phil was the first one to greet them. Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry! What brings you two here? He asked. Well Prince useless, we've decided to take a vacation and we decided to take it here in Seyrune so we could see Amelia and Zel if he's here too. Lina explained. Oh how wonderful! You must come see my dear Amelia right now! Sure thing! As Phil led Lina and Gourry up to Amelia's room, Lina was musing over how Amelia would react. While she was daydreaming however, she failed to notice Gourry's hand moving up and down in front of her face. Hello? Lina? Are you there? Lina suddenly snapped out of her daydreaming. Huh? Wha? What did you say? Gourry locked eyes with her, a worried expression on his face. He reached out to feel her forehead. Are you okay? He asked. She blushed a little. It was sweet that he was worried about her, but also a little annoying. I'm fine, I'm just wondering how Amelia will react when she sees us. Oh. Phil stopped behind Amelia's door and knocked. Come in! (gasp!) Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry! What are you two doing here? Hi, Amelia! We decided to take a vacation here in Seyrune. Really? That's great! Lina smiled at the young, hyper princess in front of her, as she rambled on and on about all the things they could do together. Well, first things first, I'm going to bed! I'm tired! Lina ended. Amelia smiled at her best friend, as she led Lina and Gourry to the bedrooms.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me: So how was that?

Lina: Horrible! You made me seem like some girly, hyper active, girl! That's how you're suposed to make Amelia seem like!

Gourry: Actually I have to disagree, I enjoyed the chapter! I didn't get blasted with a single fireball!

Lina: What was that?! *glares menacingly*

Gourry: Uh...., um,,,,, nothing, nothing at all!

Lina: I thought so!

Lina: Hey! Wait a minute, that's my chicken Gourry! Give it back!

Gourry: It's mine!

Lina: No it's not, give it back!

Me: (sigh....) Please review and keep reading!


End file.
